The Legend of Zelda: Origin of Fierce Deity
by TopazDragon7
Summary: Okay, so since so little is known about Fierce Deity, I've come up with my own headcanon story as to who he is and who he was associated with. I don't want to spoil anything, so just go ahead and read. :)


(AN: If you're here, then you must of course want to know about Fierce Deity's origins as much as I do. Since there are very little real clues as to where he came from or just who he is, I've decided to come up with my own little headcanon story. I've revolved it around some things that I pieced together myself, which involves his role in the world, what he used to be, how he became a mask, and who he was associated with – I have reason to believe that he was a God worshipped by the Sheikah not long before the Goddess Hylia sealed Demise. No, seriously, think about it; FD's appearance is _extremely_ similar to that of a Sheikah, whether it was intentional or not.

The other information that I have based this story off of is the fact that the Fierce Deity mask is found inside the moon, and when you receive it in MM, the caption reads: "Could this mask's dark powers be as bad as Majora?" Not only that, but at the end of the game, Majora also refers to him as the "True Bad Guy". This has stumped me for a long time, but now I think I finally have a theory that makes sense. I hope you enjoy!)

Not a single shade of grey was seen in the sky that night as the stars danced and the moon shone down brightly upon the Sheikah tribe, casting a sea of silver light over the celebrating Shadow Folk. Tonight was the annual Lunar Festival, an event of which the Sheikah thanked and gave offerings to the God of the Moon for blessing them with good fortune.

Stalls that sold all kinds of goods littered the ground and white crescent moons hung from thin rope that stretched across every tree, tent, and shack. Small torches were dotted here and there to allow light to reach places that were darkened by the shadows, but other than that, the moon's rays gave off plenty of luminescence.

At the far back of the festival stood a large stone shrine. Seven off-white pillars were placed around in a circle, and in between each was a length of wall that was adorned with tales and legends of the Sheikah tribe, as well as a few prophecies here and there. There was only one gap in the walls for entrance and exit and no ceiling, for the centerpiece of the shrine reached beyond the height of the pillars. A humongous statue stood tall and proud, a fierce warrior-like figure carved into the stone. Its two hands triumphantly held an elegant yet menacing double-helix blade over its head as if ready to strike, and its expression was determined and focused. Placed before the statue's two boot-covered feet were a plethora of flowers, personal belongings, trinkets, handmade objects, and many other offerings to the great God. A few Sheikah were kneeled in front of the statue, their hands clasped together and their eyes closed in a silent prayer.

After a few more moments, one of them stood up, having finished praying, and quietly dismissed herself from the shrine.

The young Sheikah woman shuffled her way through the bustling crowd, trying desperately to wrench herself towards the village elder's hut. Cheerful music and loud chatter filled the air, and while almost deafening her, she couldn't help but smile and clap along to the beat. A few folk that she passed greeted her along the way, making her smile grow even wider. Everyone was always so friendly on this night; it was either because it was a sacred festival or the fact that the Sheikah greatly treasured good karma. Or both.

At last she finally found her way up to the frail wooden door that led into the elder's house. She gently pushed it open and stepped inside. Her ruby-red eyes scanned the interior for any signs of the wise old man.

"Ah! Niesha! There you are, my daughter!"

Niesha smiled as her father came round the corner, a ladle in one hand and the welcoming whiff of freshly cooked soup emitting from behind him.

"Hello, father. I take it that dinner is almost ready?" Niesha replied, taking a deep breath through her nose as she inhaled the scent.

Her father and village elder, Tourko, nodded. "How is the festival?" he then asked. Niesha took a careful note of how his cheerful tone instantly dropped and his smile faltered.

"Oh, it is much livelier than last year. Why, I even think that the moon is shining brighter than ever! A sure sign that our God is happy."

Tourko sighed and beckoned Niesha into another room. It was fairly small, but big enough for five people at once. A single table stood in the middle with cushions surrounding it on all sides. The room was lit by beautiful scented candles, and delicately-woven tapestries hung from the walls.

The two Sheikah sat opposite each other on the plush fabric. Tourko reached over and grabbed his daughter's hands, mouth open and prepared to speak.

"I am somewhat…concerned…" he began.

"Concerned, father?"

"Yes. I have not spoken to Oni in the longest time – he will not answer. I am not sure why, but something is surely wrong. I do not think that he is happy with us in the slightest."

"Mere superstition, father. You are simply letting your aging mind get to you. If the great Oni truly was ignoring us, then why are we still blessed with bountiful crops and healthy kin?"

"Are you blind, child?! Our crops are ailing! Our children grow weak!" A long and awkward pause ensued before he continued. "I fear it may not be long before he starts asking for sacrifices. Our current offerings do not seem to be adequate for him."

Niesha let go of his hands and stared at the table. She knew that the village elder was the only one to be able to speak to the God, and so she wasn't sure if she should believe him.

"Then let us pray to him, right now. We shall find out what is troubling him."

Tourko sighed. "Alright then, child. Let us pray." The two of them held hands once again and closed their eyes. The elder took in a deep breath and began speaking. "O mighty God of the Moon, giver of our good fortune and protector of this tribe, we come to you now in prayer. Please speak to us of your troubles. We shall offer what you wish in return for your kindness and gratitude." There was silence as no reply was heard. Niesha decided to join in on the speaking.

"What is it that displeases thy greatness? Are my father's words of your upset true?" Silence again.

"…We graciously await your answer." Tourko hesitated before finishing. "Amen."

The festival continued to reign long into the night; dawn would be rising soon. Tourko had still heard nothing from the Moon God since the prayer with his daughter, which only deepened his worries. It didn't help that one of the prophecies that resided inside the shrine foretold of an age of great destruction – a prophecy that _he_ foresaw.

He currently stood before the towering statue at the shrine, staring up at the figure's piercing gaze. The pearly-white moon was situated directly behind Oni, almost giving the feel that its power would make his statue come alive at any moment. Tourko sighed and shifted his eyes to glance at the many offerings. Gods were usually pleased with the generosity of their followers, but the elder still couldn't shake the feeling that the God of the Moon was stressing over something. Maybe he preferred something different rather than just the same old festival offerings each year? Whatever the case, Tourko only wanted the best for his tribe. They couldn't live without sustenance provided by a God, which was why he was worried so much. If they weren't being watched over, then they would surely perish. The last thing he wanted to do was seek assistance from someone else, but if desperate times called for desperate measures, then he would do what he must for the good of his people.

 _Perhaps…it is time to contact the Goddess Hylia._

"Father! Father, where are you going?" Niesha called out as she saw the village elder mounting his horse. He looked down at her from atop the saddle, a solemn look written on his face.

"I am travelling to the shrine of the Goddess. I fear that we will not last without our God's help, and so I seek Hylia's assistance."

"What?! You cannot be serious!"

"I am, my precious daughter."

"…Then let me go with you!"

Tourko's face contorted into a look of shock. "I beg your pardon?"

"You are frail, father. Venturing out by yourself will surely mean your end. Allow me to aid you on your journey." Niesha's fists clenched in determination, a stern look upon her features.

"I am afraid that you cannot come. I need someone to look out for the village while I am gone, and I trust no other than you. Will you do that for me?"

Niesha looked down at the ground, relaxing her tense state. "…I will."

"Good. I shall see you soon."

Tourko's horse started up the pathway out of the village.

"Take care, father!" Niesha called out as his figure disappeared from sight.

Tourko rarely ever had the need to travel elsewhere, so it felt like an eternity since he had last been out here. He passed many other travelers on his way, who traded him a few words about the place he was heading for. Hylia's shrine was an incredibly sacred place, and people only went there if they needed to speak with the Goddess. She always answered their prayers no matter what, so Tourko hoped that the same went for him and his people.

Once it was finally in sight, he dismounted and stared in awe of the view before him.

The grass beneath Tourko's feet was a brilliant shade of green, as were the trees around him. A small and calm-flowing river traced alongside him off to the left, leading up to the shrine. A statue of the kind Goddess, much taller than the statue of Oni, rose high above the trees and was placed behind the sacred building. He followed the crystal-like water right up to the glorious stone steps and peered inside the structure.

The interior was very simple and had a welcoming aura to it. Delicate-looking flowers were placed in certain areas on the walls and by the pedestal that contained another, smaller statue of Hylia. Morning sunlight filtered down on her through a gap in the ceiling, giving the stone around it a heavenly glow.

Tourko knelt down, closed his eyes, clasped his hands together, and uttered his most sorrow-filled prayer.

"O… great Goddess Hylia, I come before you today in a state of dire need. I fear deeply for my people and their safety, and for once, it is not because of a prophecy."

The Sheikah elder gasped as a bright light invaded his eyes, forcing him to shield his face with his arms. When he was finally able to see again, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on stood before him. Her golden blonde hair flowed elegantly down her back, following the movements of the gorgeous white dress that stopped at her ankles. Her ocean-blue eyes were filled with nothing but kindness, and she gently kneeled down to his level and raised his chin with her index finger. He was sure that this was none other than the Goddess Hylia herself, but he _wasn't_ sure of what he should do in her presence. Oni had never come before his worshippers like this before.

Her voice was like silk as she spoke, and her smile could make anyone melt.

"Wise elder of the skilled Shadow Folk, what is it that concerns you?"

Tourko gulped and did his best to maintain his composure as he replied. "Please, your Greatness, I seek assistance for the Sheikah tribe. The God of the Moon, Oni, has not been providing for us nor spoken for a long while, and it worries me that something may be wrong with him. I ask of you with the utmost gratitude that you will aid us in our time of need and confusion."

Hylia gracefully grabbed both of his hands and beckoned him to stand with her.

"Of course I shall. I too am worried about dear Oni; I have not seen him for many a year. I will do what I must to ensure your people's health and safety, for I do not wish to see others suffer."

"I cannot thank you enough, great Goddess. I pray that I will be able to sleep peacefully from now on."

Hylia nodded. "You may return. It is Oni's duty to maintain the wellbeing of the night and darkness. If he has been neglecting that duty, I may have to take matters into my own hands."

Tourko bowed with respect and turned to leave, a smile of relief plastered on his face.

The Sheikah elder put away the piece of paper that he had been following in order to get home, for he knew where he was now. He couldn't wait to bring the good news to his daughter, although it might be best if he didn't tell his people – they probably wouldn't be able to handle it. However, as soon as he crossed the hill and saw the village engulfed in fire and smoke, he made no haste to force his horse into a full-on gallop.

The stallion reared back as the flames jumped out at them, causing Tourko to fall off. He groaned in agony as he forced himself to stand up.

"Curse these brittle bones…" he said to himself, looking up at the not-so-visible sky. The smoke had almost completely blocked the sky from sight, and he was pretty sure it was as dark as night from inside the village. He did his best to run toward his people whilst avoiding the flames, and amongst their vicious roaring he could still hear the screams of several Sheikah.

He coughed and spluttered as he navigated the thick smoke, trying to find the cause of all this chaos. His chest heaved with every breath he took, and he was so tired from running he was sure that his legs would give out soon.

But alas, the smoke eventually gave way as he neared the centre of the village. It seemed to encircle the whole area, as if fencing all the Sheikah in.

Now that he could see what was in front of him, his eyes scanned the grounds thoroughly. For what, he didn't know. He just wanted to find out how to stop the madness that engulfed the home of the Shadow Folk.

Suddenly, his gaze fell onto a bloody and burnt figure lying on the floor not too far away – a figure he knew all too well.

"No…no…not my poor Niesha…" he sobbed, rushing over to her side and collapsing onto his knees. There was nothing he could do as he examined her. She was already dead. "Oh, what cruel soul would do this to you? What cruel soul would do this to MY PEOPLE?"

"You…"

Tourko looked up in the direction of the strangely familiar male voice. Someone was walking towards him, but he was silhouetted by the flames so his features were unrecognizable.

"What in the name of Nayru do you mean…?" Tourko said, his voice laced with confusion and grief.

The person had almost reached the elder.

"You…dare turn to that WRETCHED GODDESS?! AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU?!" he bellowed, his fists clenched in rage. Tourko gazed up in horror as the figure towered over him, taller than any man he had laid eyes on. Flames erupted from a nearby shack, illuminating the figure and revealing him as none other than Oni himself. He raised his iconic double-helix blade above his head, ready to strike the elder down.

"G-Great Oni…! Y-you caused this? Why…?" Tourko's eyes widened as he realized that the God's sword was being raised higher and higher. "No! Please, wait! We will give you anything you want!" He waved his hands about in a frenzy as he tried to reason with the angry God.

"Tch, begging, as usual. Don't you EVER beg TO ME!"

Any Sheikah that was nearby could do nothing but scream and watch as their leader was about to perish at the hands of the God that they worshipped more than anything. To top it off, they were utterly confused and desperate for an answer.

Oni yelled with fury as he brought his blade down, only to find a beam of brilliant light deflecting his attack and sending him flying backwards. He groaned in pain, knowing that only another God or Goddess could do any real damage. He looked up and found the last thing he wanted to see.

"Oni," said the newcomer.

"Hylia…" Oni replied, gritting his teeth with pure hatred for the protector of the Triforce. "Intervening with me, I see?"

Hylia bravely fought back the tears that threatened to spill. "How could you… How could you do this to your people!? You are a disgrace to your own name!"

Oni's brows furrowed even more if it were possible. " _I'm_ a disgrace?! I've put up with living in your shadow for decades, and yet _you_ disregard me like a mere cockroach!"

"Living in _my_ shadow? Need I remind you, God of the Moon, that your role is as equally important as mine! I already carry a heavy burden with protecting the Triforce; do NOT force me to keep the darkness at bay, too! Which is _your_ duty that you must abide by! You know what will happen if the world falls out of balance! Not only that, but the Sheikah have looked up to you since the beginning! They-"

"I do not _wish_ for _followers_. All they do is beg, beg, beg! They think they can have anything they want, but guess what, I refuse to allow that! I cannot believe it has taken me this long to see this. We are GODS. We do NOT obey creatures lower than us!"

"You are selfish."

"Ex _cuse_ me?!"

"You have betrayed your people, me, and the Great Three. It is our job to ensure that we _provide_ for Farore's creations, not _destroy_ them!"

"Do not talk so lowly of me." Oni's words were spat out as if challenging her.

"You are no God if you continue to behave like this!" She gladly accepted his silent challenge.

"If I am no God, then what am I?"

"You are a _demon_ , Oni. True Gods care for their people, but this? This is just preposterous."

"Ha! A demon, you say? Sorry to disappoint you, _Hylia_ , but I have power far beyond that of one."

"That may be true, but it won't stop me from treating you like one if you don't stop this _right now_."

Hylia was beginning to win their verbal argument, and Oni could sense that as he could think of nothing else to counter her words with. Instead, he decided a different approach. He raised his blade once again and charged the Goddess at full speed. He had the advantage of height and power, but she had the advantage of wisdom and patience.

Oni swung his sword and directed an energy beam straight for her, which she deflected with another light attack like earlier. The energy beam ricocheted and headed back towards its owner. The Moon God dodged with ease and continued to attack the still-calm Goddess. Hylia countered yet again, and while Oni was stunned, she held out her hand and charged a ball of light. Once she released the surging brightness, it flew straight for him and just barely missed. She didn't allow herself to feel disappointed however; she still had plenty of other ways to defeat him. He just needed weakening, first.

Oni suddenly changed tactics as he began running around her in an endless loop. She had no way of telling when he would strike, and since he was constantly moving, it was difficult to keep up with him. She felt herself getting dizzy as he kept running and running, her eyes beginning to hurt from flickering left to right.

Oni saw his opportunity and flung his sword full force, earning a direct hit and knocking her back several feet. She continued to roll along on the floor, trying to use her elbows to stop. When she eventually did, she looked up to see Oni stalking towards her, the tip of his sword dragging along the ground as if to emphasize his merciless goal.

"Oni…don't do this…please…" she pleaded as he loomed over her.

He chuckled and raised his sword. "Well, well, well. Looks like the almighty Goddess Hylia is begging to a fellow God." His sarcasm instantly dropped. "Give me one good reason to spare your life, other than the pathetic duty of protecting the Triforce. _Anyone_ could do _that_ job, even a mere mortal," he replied, spitting his words out with venom.

"Anyone, you say?" Hylia mumbled to herself, suddenly getting an idea.

"What was that?" Oni growled.

A small smile stretched across her lips as her next attack caught Oni off-guard. Her plan of fooling him into thinking that she was injured and vulnerable worked. She stood up to see where the God had landed and spotted him in a pool of flames. As expected, he came out unscathed, but appeared to be growing tired.

The two Gods glared at each other, daring their opponent to make the next move. Hylia took a deep breath and continued to speak, knowing that this battle would drag on for eternity. She decided that he had been weakened enough.

"Oni, God of the Moon and former protector of the Sheikah tribe, I hereby sentence you to life in exile and imprisonment. Your rash judgement has cost the lives of many, and so your name will forever be tarnished as that of a demon's. A fierce deity such as yourself cannot be allowed to roam this land."

Before Oni had a chance to reply or react, he was engulfed by Hylia's light and rendered immobile. He screamed as unbelievable pain surged through him, making him fall to his knees and clutch his torso.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!" he cried out from the light that was blinding everyone but her.

"…Making sure that no one but the foretold Hero will be able to find you."

After what felt like forever, the light finally faded, and in Oni's place was a simple mask, gently resting amidst the ash. Hylia floated over to where it lay and gracefully picked it up, examining the blue and red Sheikah-like markings that partially covered the Moon God's face. A single tear joined them as it rolled down and off Hylia's cheek, which caught Tourko's attention.

"Are you alright, your Greatness?" he asked. She turned to him and nodded.

"Yes, I am fine, and I am deeply sorry for your loss," she replied, referring to not only Niesha, but all the others that had died during Oni's rage. Tourko lowered his head for a moment, but then raised it again so he could still speak directly to her.

"The Sheikah tribe will forever be in your debt. If there is anything you need, we shall aid you like you have aided us."

"Thank you, Tourko."

The elder stepped forward to glance at the mask in her hands. "So – if I may ask – what will you do now?"

Hylia smiled kindly at the object, and then proceeded to levitate it in the air. The two watched as it rose higher and higher, until it suddenly vanished into thin air.

"I know that Oni's soul will be heavily guarded from within his prison. Only a Hero worthy of wearing the mask will be able to find and free him."

"Free him? Wouldn't that be a bad thing?"

Hylia giggled. "Not necessarily. Once the mask is worn, I believe that the Hero's soul will undo the corruption in Oni's heart. I just hope that he has learned his lesson."

"But, Goddess Hylia, just where is this 'prison'?"

"…A gift from Farore. Oni will not be able to escape it."

"Hmm… I don't think I will ever be able to speak his name without thinking 'demon' anymore."

"Neither will I, which is why I have decided to give the meaning of his name as exactly that." Tourko nodded in agreement. He glanced around and said his goodbyes to Hylia. As he left, the Goddess uttered a few final words to herself. "The Fierce Deity mask awaits you, land of Termina."

 _Several hundred years later…_

The boy clad in green hesitantly took the strange-looking mask from the child that sat below the tree. The markings on its face eerily reminded him of the Sheikah people, and it beheld a chilling aura which made him question whether to wear it or not. But at the same time, he felt a certain sadness around it; a feeling of longing and lost hope.

 _What is it with this mask?_ he thought as he turned away from the tree, ready to face Majora. _Only one way to find out…_


End file.
